freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Maria Lancelot
Maria Lancelot was the world's first Pandora. Her give sobriquets are: "The Holy Corpse" or "The Mother of all Pandoras", as all of the Pandoras' Stigmata are actually fragments of her crystallized body. Maria's body is stored in the Ravensbourne Nucleotide, West Genetics' secret underground chamber, and was the Nova's target during the 10th Nova Clash. Background Maria fought single-handedly against the Novas in the early Nova Clashes before her tragic death. Her body became crystallized, and was sealed deep below in the Ravensbourne Nucleotide in West Genetics. From it, Gengo Aoi developed and perfected the stigmata system, which gave birth to the Pandoras. Her body still remains under the academy to this day. Appearance Maria has long blonde hair that reaches the small of her back. Her regular attire was composed of a simple sleeveless dark blue top, and a long light purple skirt that reached her ankles. It seems her attire is similar to that of Kazuha Aoi, possibly Gengo based her dress on Maria's old raiment. But her most notable feature was her eyes, which had vertical slits over each pupil, a sign that she wasn't entirely human. Indeed, for Scarlett Ohara revealed in her flashback that Maria's genetic structure is similar to that of the Novas. When she fought, large protrusions grew out of her back, and she wielded a large metallic claw, with two floating shields by her sides. After her passing, her weapon was, aptly named: Anti-Nova. Currently the only Pandoras able to wield a duplicate of this rudimentary Volt Weapon are: Roxanne Elipton and Chiffon Fairchild, their version is relevantly named 'Anti-Nova Trial Version'. Personality Unknown due to her death. Story 10th Nova Clash Arc Maria Lancelot is renowned as "The Mother of all Pandoras", her corpse which resides in the Ravensbourne Nucleotide was the primary target of the four S-Class Novas who engaged Earth. The Nova efficiently made use of their assimilated Nova FormPandoras to effectively locate Maria and transport them to her whereabouts. The remaining S-Class Nova were, however, defeated in the nick of time, just as they were about to destroy Maria. Siblings Arc Maria makes no appearance in this Arc. E-Pandora Project Arc Maria makes no appearance in this Arc. E-Pandora Rebellion Arc Maria Lancelot clones are revealed to be the true research goal of Dr. Scarlett Ohara, as E-Pandora are only a stopgap measure until the clones are perfected, to replace E-Pandora and Pandora in the fight against the Novas. 11th Nova Clash Arc The Maria Lancelot clones resonate with the unknown type Nova that Amelia Evans devolved into, and became Nova themselves. Chiffon Fairchild is initially believed to be a reincarnation of Maria Lancelot by Satellizer L. Bridget, as Chiffon's fully deployed Volt Weapon is the same as Maria's. Valkyrie Project Introduction Arc She first appears on Earth in the early twenty-first century, materializing before a young Japanese man who was rowing on the lake. She's given the name Maria, allowed to live in his house, and comforts him when he comes to her room, tears in his eyes. Relationships Gengo Aoi They first met on the lake outside Gengo's house. He regarded her as a goddess, and treated her as such as they lived together. His reverence of her never changed, even after the long years that followed her death. Such reverence eventually led to his point of view falling out with Scarlett Ohara, who'd done a map of Maria's genetic structure without his permission. In his mind, Ohara was playing God, regardless of her intentions. When Ohara essentially proclaimed Maria was nothing more than a resource to be exploited, Gengo promptly terminated her contract. Later, when Chiffon Fairchild revealed her true form during the 11th Nova Clash, Gengo recognized it as the same form that Maria Lancelot once assumed, which brought tears to his eyes. Scarlett Ohara Shortly after the 7th Nova Clash of 2053, Nova researcher Scarlett Ohara began a create a map of Maria Lancelot's genetic structure. In her mind, completely understand Maria's powers would've helped immensely in their war against the Novas, and saved countless young people from dying on the battlefield. However, when she reported her results to her superior, Gengo Aoi, she was vicious slapped and then berated for her actions. Even though she hadn't asked for permission, she felt she'd done nothing wrong. Gengo disagreed, and soon fired her after a heated verbal exchange. Years passed after that incident, and Ohara vowed to prove herself right and Gengo wrong. To that end she began the secret Type-Maria project, which would've created an army of Maria Lancelot clones to fight against the Novas, and thus validate her stance. To hide the project from the world, she created the E-Pandora project as a means to hide her ongoing project. She quietly continued her project while the world was focused on the E-Pandoras, courtesy of Chevalier. But when the E-Pandoras revolted, one of them, Amelia Evans, broke into Ohara's inner lab and discovered the ghastly truth. Unable to bear the immense grief, Amelia began to transform into a Nova. This prematurely awakened the Maria clones, who broke out of their cylinders and targeted her. The clones were then absorbed into Amelia's body, and thus helped complete her transformation into an Unknown Type Nova, which brought down parts of the ceiling onto the prone Ohara, who was too thunderstruck to move. With the clones gone, the Type Maria project came to a premature end. And with Ohara destined to face criminal charges for her unscrupulous actions, it's doubtful to ever be restarted. Sister Margaret As headmaster of Genetics West, Sister Margaret essentially serves as the guardian of Maria's body, sealed below the academy in the Ravensbourne Nucleotide. Trivia Category:Character Category:Pandora